Amarande
|allegiance = Neutral | relatives = | level = 10 | reputation = | hit_points = 74 | xp_value = 120 | thac0 = 15 | no_of_attacks = 1 | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = 10 | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | fire = 50 | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | magical_fire = 50 | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | s_v_death = 6 | s_v_wand = 8 | s_v_polymorph = 6 | breath = 8 | s_v_spell = 7 | strength = 9 | dexterity = 18 | constitution = 10 | intelligence = 12 | wisdom = 18 | charisma = 12 | luck = | morale = 12 | breaking_point = 6 | recovery_time = 60 | area = Third Cloakwood | place = Tree House, upstairs | coordinates = | drop_icons = | items = Studded Leather Armor, Quarter Staff -or- Mighty Oak | gold = }} Amarande is the Archdruid of the Shadow Druids encountered during Baldur's Gate. He is found in the Third Cloakwood area, within the Tree House in the upstairs loft. If set upon, Amarande's first few spells may include Insect Plague, Call Woodland Beings, Rigid Thinking, Animal Summoning I, along with several other low level druidic spells - of the Shadow Druids, he's the most powerful, given his status as "Archdruid." If Jaheira is a member of the player's party, he will attack after a brief sermon, however if Faldorn is present in the party, he will yield to her and remain passive. His dialogue is essentially a combination of his subordinates; Izefia and Takiyah. If the player responds polite and submissive, he will direct you eastward and suggest Faldorn as a companion. Likewise, if the player is blunt and argumentative, he'll turn hostile. In the Enhanced Edition, Amarande wields the Mighty Oak, a unique Club +2. Dialogue "Who dares presume to respass upon nature's territory whilst a Shadow Archdruid looks on/ Who could be so hungry for death? More of Seniyad's weakling pawns no doubt! How he can be one of the three with his pacifist attitudes is beyond logic!" *'1: I dare to go where I wish! You cannot stop me!' : "You have the gall of one with no respect for the wild areas! You will learn the proper response when confronted by a Shadow Druid: fear and obedience!" (End - Hostile) *'2: My apologies, but we are hunting those that would destroy nature. Is there a bandit installation near here?' : "You seek to destroy that which those heathens have built? Perhaps you warrant temporary passage then, though you shall still be under my scrutiny. You will find a human fort if you continue north and then go east. It is inhabited by defilers who call themselves the Iron Throne. It would be best if one of our own accompanied you to be sure that your intent is true. Seek the one named Faldorn; she will join your cause. Her rage at those who would defile this land can barely be contained and will no doubt benefit your cause. Go now; do not tarry in placed you do not belong." (End - Exit)'' *'3: Pardon my ignorance, but what is an Archdruid?' : "Ignorance is never to be pardoned! Lessons hard learned are the ones best remembered. I shall enlighten you and then pose my question again. I am and Archdruid of the Shadow Druids, one of the few with my level of experience, and it is our duty to purge nature of outsiders. Druidic orders that think people can exist alongside nature are doomed to fail. We shall restore nature to its former glory the only way possible: active aggression! So again I put it you you: Who are you to dare trespass in nature's territory?" :*'3.1: Enough of your lectures! Get out of my way!' :: Same as 1.0 :*'3.2: I seek those that have polluted this wood. They are barely worthy of the title "bandit"!' :: Same as 2.0 With Jaheira "Seniyad's followers are well-known to me; you travel with the one known as Jaheira. Her naive views of society living in harmony with nature must be cleansed from the world so that nature may regain the respect it deserves! As a Shadow Archdruid it falls to me to be the sickle that cleaves your parasitic taint from this forest! There will be no talking, no negotiation!" (End - Hostile) With Faldorn "Who dares presume to trespass upon nature's territory whilst a Shadow Archdruid looks on? Who could be so hungry for death...? Wait. I recognize you as those that travel with Faldorn. She has served the Shadow Druids well, and if she deems you worthy to share her cause, then you shall have free passage. Do not delude yourselves into thinking you have gained our favor. Such alliances are as fickle as the gusting wind." (End - Passive) Bugs * In the original Baldur's Gate, the archdruid Amarande is no druid but a cleric. The Enhanced Edition fixes this. Category:Druids Category:Bugs